Love Impossible
by Advi
Summary: Miroku and Shippou walk into a cave only to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru emerging from under a white sheet, their bodies bare. This oneshot chronicles the events the night before. Read to find out what happened.


**Love. Impossible**

_Composed by_

_Advi_

Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent. Though it had rained heavily the night before, traces of her scent lingered in the air, but so did another. _That idiot! To run off like that! But, this scent… what's that jerk doing where Kagome is? Kagome, please be safe._ He led his group to a cave located by the foot of a hill, but Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, he did not even hear the comments made by his friends.

_This scent… it… it couldn't be… he did not…_

"It was a stroke of good luck that Kagome-sama did not have to endure last night's storm," said Miroku, walking into the entrance of the cave.

"Kagome!" Shippou called out, as the little kitsune ran into the cave. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave quickly. But, Shippou stopped abruptly at the sight of a white cloth spread on the floor. It looked like someone was under it. But, strangely, Shippou could smell both Kagome and Sesshoumaru underneath the white sheet. "Ka-gome," he called, nervously. Something moved beneath. A silver head rose and fear gripped Shippou. Shivering, he muttered a name that sent fear into any youkai, "Se-Se-Sesshou-ma-ru."

Eyes the color of the sun gazed directly at the shaking kitsune.

Shippou stared at Sesshoumaru, scared. The white sheet slipped down the Taiyoukai's chest, revealing a bare, muscular chest and one arm with rippling muscles. Then, something else stirred beside the Greek god-like male. Kagome's hand came out of the white sheet and held it. She sat up and saw Miroku walk into the cave.

"Oh," was all that escaped the Buddhist Priest. "Erm… Shippou come here… we'll leave the both of you to dress," said Miroku, as he turned away with the shocked Shippou and walked out of the cave.

Kagome, hugging Sesshoumaru's kimono to her chest looked up at her sleeping partner. "Is Inuyasha here?"

"Yes," the Taiyoukai answered elegantly. He turned to the beautiful creature by his side and leaned down. He wrapped his only arm around her waist and held the miko close to his being. Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on her neck and then whispered into her ear, "He will accept us, trust me and fear not."

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru, closed her eyes and nodded. "I trust you, Sesshoumaru."

_**Chronicles of the night before…**_

Kagome marched through the forest, furious. Furious at Inuyasha and his behavior. The sky above her reflected her current state of mind. Dark grey clouds swirled angrily while the harsh wind bore down to the forest, bending the tree branches violently. The peaceful trees themselves shook at such callous treatment. Yet, Kagome continued to walk through the forest. She was not even trying to search for shelter.

"That jerk!" She fumed.

"Hideki was just being sweet… that total jerk then goes off to Kikyou the moment she appears! What am I, chopped liver!" Kagome complained to the trees and the bushes she passed. "He expects me to be all loyal to him when he cheats on me right in front of my face! Am I supposed to just accept it! I should have just accepted Prince Hideki's offer of marriage! Kagome kicked a stone angrily away, as she journeyed further into the forest, her destination unknown.

"What was Inuyasha doing being all jealous and protective around me in front of Hideki? What was with the 'she's my woman' thing all about if he's gonna cheat on me the next moment!" Kagome shouted, knowing no one deep in the forest would hear her. The angry _miko_ stopped and shut her eyes; she was hurt deep inside. She remembered the look on the handsome Prince Hideki's face.

Inuyasha had just told the Prince that Kagome would not accept his proposal of marriage because the _miko_ was the hanyou's _woman_. But, right after uttering those words, a weakened Kikyou stumbled out of the forest. The clay _miko_ had fallen to her knees, her long black hair tumbling down in front of her. She held up her hand and in a low voice called out for Inuyasha. The hanyou immediately raced to her side and held her in his arms. Loudly, he proclaimed, 'My beloved Kikyou, what has happened to you? Why are you so weakened? Let me take care of you, Kikyou, I'll make you stronger.' Inuyasha then hugged Kikyou to his chest.

Prince Hideki turned to Kagome, pity written all over his handsome and perfectly chiseled features. "You're…"

"Don't say it," Kagome interjected, quickly.

"KAGOME! Quickly, give Kikyou some of your powers!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome shook her head, trying to erase the scene that happened earlier. After Inuyasha had asked her for such a deed, so unceremoniously, Kagome ran. She did not know what happened, but she just could not bear the looks she received from all those around her. They pitied her… but what else could anyone do? Inuyasha chased after her, but Kagome gave him about 20 to 30 sits. That stopped him or anyone else from coming after her. She did also scream 'Leave me alone!' at the top of her voice as she hurried away.

Kagome thought that her voice must have been so loud that her family must have heard her all the way into the future. She began to walk once again.

She did not even feel remorse at not helping the frail Kikyou. 'She already has part of my soul in her, what was Inuyasha thinking asking me to give her some of my powers!' _No way, no way am I doing that! That was just too much to ask_!

"What am I to Inuyasha? Is it like everyone thinks? Am I honestly his second, the one who will always be pushed away when his first love shows up?"

Kagome continued walking, but jumped when a bright white light engulfed her vision. Thunder then boomed loudly, making her ears ring. She looked up at the sky and finally realized the storm she had walked into. 'Oh, I better find some shelter!' Kagome looked around, but all she saw were trees. 'Not good.'

The _miko_ hastened her pace in an attempt to find proper shelter from the storm.

A large drop of water hit the ground before her. Kagome stopped and looked up and heard the rain falling onto the leaves and branches above her. "Oh no!"

Kagome began to run as cold drops of water fell on her, making her hiss. Perhaps it was because she was from another age, but to Kagome, rain was much colder in the Sengoku Jidai. Lightning flashing brightly as thunder clapped sharply. Kagome stopped, clasped her hands to her ears as the thunder roared loudly. It was as if an explosion had just hit near her. The sound was so loud that she felt its harsh waves pierce her body. Kagome continued to run through the forest, the mud and leaves sticking to her shoes, weighing her feet down.

Kagome noticed that she was going up hill. Rain now drenched her clothes, soaking the miko. She shivered, as cold wind gusted through the trees, freezing her to the bone. 'This is a hill… maybe there's a cave nearby! If there is a bear in it, I hope Mr. Bear will be kind enough to share his home with me!' She ran along the foot of the hill, hoping to find a cave, or even a rocky ledge to hide under. The rain became heavier, beating relentlessly on her soaked back.

Kagome stopped abruptly. She came to what she thought was a ledge. "Thank goodness, it's a cave." Shivering, she climbed down and ran into the cave. It was dark, but dry. The _miko_ sat down by its rocky wall and shivered. The silent cave magnified the chattering sounds made by her teeth.

"I wish I could ma-make a f-fire," Kagome chattered through her teeth.

_FOOSH!_

Kagome gasped loudly. She jumped up and spun around. All of a sudden, a roaring campfire had burst to life in the dark cave. The weird thing about this fire was that it was burning on the very cave floor, with no fuel to feed it. Kagome's teeth chattered even louder.

"W-who's t-there?"

A cold, but velvety voice answered, "Warm your self by my fire. The sound of your chattering teeth is annoying."

Kagome recognized the voice.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" she called out, sounding uncertain. She saw a tall shadow appear on the wall and from behind an oddly shaped cave wall, the handsome Taiyoukai appeared.

"Warm yourself. If you die from the cold, that worm will blame me for your death and shall never give me peace."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the tall silver-haired inuyoukai. He had never before spoken so much. She took a step closer.

"Umm…t-thank you." Cautiously, she approached the fire. The Taiyoukai retreated to his hiding spot, not caring whether Kagome warmed herself by the fire he had just conjured.

When Kagome came to the fire, she saw Sesshoumaru sitting by the cave wall, staring into the dark depths of the cave. She sat down with her back towards the inside of the cave and began to warm herself by the fire. It felt good to be near its warmth. Soon her teeth stopped chattering and even Kagome was glad, because her jaw was starting to hurt.

For a long time, she and Sesshoumaru sat in silence.

Kagome kept stealing glances at the Taiyoukai. She couldn't believe how straight his back was when he sat. Never once did he slouch. Though he was silent, but even in silence, the Taiyoukai commanded an air of superiority. Sesshoumaru was so different from Inuyasha.

Kagome continued to warm her hands by the fire, but she was still so cold. Her wet clothes made her feel cold even though she was sitting in front of a roaring fire. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, then turned away. She needed to take her clothes off. Again, Kagome glanced at the Taiyoukai. _I can't do that with him around! Aww… how do I always get myself into these situations?_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome. He was curious as to why the shivering miko kept stealing glances at him. Perhaps she had never seen him up close before, he pondered. Well, he mused, he had always encountered her previously when he came to beat the living daylights out of Inuyasha. However, the Taiyoukai also had another deduction.

Her clothes were still wet.

He observed that because she still _wore_ her soaked apparel, she still shivered though she was seated in front of a fire. Sesshoumaru turned to the cold miko and said, "Take off your clothes."

"WHAT?" Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks flushed. _I can't believe him! What a pervert!_

"Are you not still cold miko? Take your clothes off," Sesshoumaru repeated frostily.

"But," said Kagome, holding her arms over her chest. She knew he was right, but even so, Kagome was dead certain that she was not going to strip in front of Sesshoumaru. He probably could care less, but she did.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru went on one knee. Kagome blinked at him. _What is he doing?_ Surprising Kagome, he removed his sword and placed it next to him. Then he untied his yellow and blue _obi_ and then removed the _do_ armor that protected his front and placed it on the ground. The stunned Kagome watched as he pulled his kimono out and, further surprising the _miko_, held it to her. "You may use this till your cloths have dried."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. She did not know what to think. She moved slowly to him and touched his white and red kimono. Kagome looked at him. Sesshoumaru still had his lavender _hada juban_ on so it should be all right to accept his kimono. Kagome took the warm kimono into her hands, still gazing at the Taiyoukai with a new found wonder.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked away, standing behind the rocky wall that acted much like a partition. "I shall wait here while you change."

"I understand… thank you." Kagome replied. She couldn't believe how very kind and debonair Sesshoumaru was. Kagome stood up and began to undress herself. She even took off her bra as that was soaked through and placed all her clothes near the fire to dry. The only garment she left on was her pink panties. She slipped Sesshoumaru's kimono on and was pleasantly surprised at how warm it was. It even had a pleasing scent to it. She held the folds of the kimono to her face and breathed in Sesshoumaru's scent. It was as if he wore expansive cologne like the ones made by Alfred Dunhill or Hugo Boss. His scent was alluring and very seductive.

Kagome realized her thoughts and held his kimono down. She wrapped the kimono around herself and sat down.

"I'm done," she called out. Sesshoumaru reappeared from the rocky wall and returned to his belongings. He put on his _do_ armor, _obi_ and sword, then sat down once again in the same spot. He looked at Kagome and at once, his golden eyes widened.

Kagome was oblivious of her situation. Wrapping his kimono loosely around herself, the light of the fire illuminated her figure within the white kimono. He saw how slender her waist was and how it curved to her hips. They were wide, meaning she could conceive easily. But what caught Sesshoumaru's eyes were her breasts. All these long years he never noticed her beautiful bosom. They curved up beautifully to her tit that, incredibly, he could see was standing upright. Kagome's breasts weren't that large, but they weren't small either. He wondered now why his idiotic brother had never claimed the _miko_.

Then again, thought Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was an idiot.

Sesshoumaru glanced away from the body of the beautiful miko, knowing that he was in the midst of a low deed.

"Why are you alone miko, where is that idiot?" he suddenly asked.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. It was something he wished she had not done. She was showing the profile of her body to him at that moment and he thought she might as well be seated stark naked in front of him.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had turned away from her. She wondered why he suddenly did not want to meet her gaze.

"Inuyasha is some where in a village outside this forest near a palace. I chose to leave him." _But, I'm quite sure once he's done with Kikyou, he'll come running to find me and apologize again._

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome. "You chose to leave him?" He also could not help the sinful pleasure of admiring her figure.

"I was angry at him… I needed sometime alone," Kagome answered.

"Is this the time alone that you wished for?"

"Oddly enough, yes, I feel much calmer now." Kagome smiled. Indeed, she felt much better right now, even though her companion was Sesshoumaru.

Curiosity at that moment got the better of Sesshoumaru. Knowing that he perhaps should not ask the question that plagued his mind, he ventured to do so anyway.

"Why has my brother not claimed you as his mate? Are you not lovers? I cannot fathom why he has not taken you as his."

Kagome blinked at the Taiyoukai. Truly, he seemed to be in a very talkative mood today. She turned to the conjured flames. "His?" She asked, sadly, "Yes, he thinks that I am his… but… so long as Kikyou is around he will never truly love me. I am his second woman… the other one… I will never truly…!" Kagome realized her words. She gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry," she muttered under her hand.

"Do not be, you have done no wrong," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome turned and gazed at him.

"I left Inuyasha just now after he rebuked an offer of marriage made to me by a prince. Inuyasha told the prince I belonged to him and… right after that… Kikyou came, and in front of the prince… Inuyasha… in a way, proclaimed his love for her. That's why I left."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. He could not believe that his brother treated such a beautiful and loyal female like her in such an ill manner.

"His actions say you do not belong to him," said Sesshoumaru coldly. He was angry at Inuyasha. The next time he saw his younger sibling, he was going to beat him into the ground for Kagome's mistreatment.

"So until now, he is still in love with that undead miko… let me ask you this miko… how long do you wish to be the second woman in my brother's life? Will you wait till Kikyou has genuinely left this plain to finally receive the love you so deserve? How long will you wait for my brother? He and Kikyou will not age, but you will. How many suitors will be turned down before he finally bestows his love to you?"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. He had asked the very questions that secretly plagued her heart. She gazed down at her hands on the floor of the cave.

"I have asked myself these questions so many times… but… I don't know…"

"Do you really?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. It was almost as if he knew her better than anyone else, even herself. She held her head down again,

"I'm afraid of the answer."

"Or you are dreading the truth," he replied. Kagome stood up and walked up to Sesshoumaru's side. She sat down and hugged her legs to her.

"You are correct."

Again they fell into silence as the sound of the rain drifted in from the opening of the cave. Sesshoumaru was inwardly glad that she had come to sit next to him. Her body was no longer visible to him.

"Oh that's right, where is Rin-chan and Jaken?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"I left them far away in safety. I am currently hunting a sounder of youkai boars that have been causing chaos on my lands," Sesshoumaru explained. "I was tracking them when the storm came, I took shelter here." Kagome realized that it was dangerous for her to have been walking in the forest without her bow and arrows. She was so angry with Inuyasha that she ran away weaponless.

"This Sesshoumaru is surprised that they did not kill and eat you, seeing that you are without your weapons."

"Are you able to read minds?" Kagome asked rather innocently.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes narrowed. "Humans are predictable." Kagome pursed her lips, annoyed at the Taiyoukai.

She looked away and so did he. Silence… somehow the silence that came over them once again did not feel forced or peculiar as before.

"You know the answer I am afraid of… it doesn't really matter if Inuyasha returns my affection. With him, I have gained friendships that have brought me much happiness. Even if Inuyasha is the cause of my hurt, I have gained much," she ended her sentence with a smile.

Her smile confused Sesshoumaru. However, he understood the significance of her words.

"Even if love can not be attained, friendship is indeed great. Solitude is for a few, but it is better to be alone than to be alone whilst in the company of others," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome was stunned by his wise and very meaningful words. But she could not help wondering if he was talking about himself.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alone?" Kagome asked. He looked at her. Kagome's words were not out of jest, but it was an earnest question.

"No," he answered softly, his low baritone enchanting her senses. "Though my pack… or group is not as big as yours, I do have two very loyal followers. Do you not think it better to have a few virtuous friends than many dishonest acquaintances?"

Kagome's features lightened. She smiled and leaned against the stub, which was all that remained of his left arm. "A few good friends are better than none. I would rather have one best friend who would advice me and even knock me on the head if I am doing something wrong, than a friend who would help me do something bad."

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the growing intimacy of their conversation as well as the closeness of her person to his. Taking pleasure of the warmth radiating from her body, he replied, "Such a person is rare. I, as a youkai, with a very long lifespan, have yet to encounter such a person."

"For a human, if you are lucky to have such a friend, then you are considered lucky your whole life." She put an arm around his empty sleeve and hugged it. Somehow, Kagome felt very comfortable around Sesshoumaru. However, he was very much surprised by her actions.

Why did she seem so at ease by his side? Did she not fear him?

"Do you not fear me?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked up at him and blinked. He gazed down into her brown eyes. "I could kill you very easily at this moment."

"Do you want me to fear you?" Kagome asked. The couple stared silently at each other. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away.

"From the first time we met… never once did you fear me… not even when I tried to melt you. Defiantly, you held Tetsusaiga up and gazed at me with eyes filled with unyielding resolve."

"Huh, really… when was that?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"In my father's tomb, the first time we went there for Tetsusaiga. I believe you egged Inuyasha on with words of besmirching my honor by pulling Tetsusaiga out where I had failed to do so."

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Wow, you still remember that?"

"Yes, I, unlike you humans, have a better memory." Sesshoumaru replied loftily. That made Kagome pout at him.

"You know, wouldn't it be better if I respected you rather than feared you?"

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Kagome, "I'd rather have both. Which would you have?"

"Love and respect," Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru found that he had to practice much self restrain. He was slowly drowning in the depths of her eyes. The Taiyoukai also wished greatly to feel the touch of her warm skin.

"There are many types of love, miko, which do you desire? Romantic love, pure love; brotherly or sisterly love; motherly love, which do you seek?"

"The love of a man… a male." Kagome answered, gazing, lost in his golden orbs.

Sesshoumaru's resolve was fading. Slowly, he held his only hand to Kagome's face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't you want to be loved, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome inquired, her eyes lost in his light golden ones.

"Loved?" Sesshoumaru asked; however, his mind was elsewhere. He had become entranced by the smooth feeling of her skin and its warmth under his touch. Cupping her cheek, the Taiyoukai answered, "This Sesshoumaru does not require it… I saw what it did to my father… I do not wish it to happen to me."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away and dropped his hand from her face. Kagome stared at the Taiyoukai. She wondered what love did to his father that he would not wish to experience it himself. Then, she remembered that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were half-brothers. Curiosity engulfed her.

"Is your mother still alive?" she suddenly asked. Kagome had always assumed that Inu no Taisho took on Izayoi because perhaps his first wife had perished.

"She is still alive." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome's eyes widened with realization; Izayoi was the second woman. Sesshoumaru must have witnessed his father betraying his mother to go to another. It must have hurt Sesshoumaru deeply. It also reminded Kagome of her own situation.

"So… Inuyasha's mother… was the second woman… like me."

Sesshoumaru turned to her. "No, not like you. At least Izayoi was loved-" he stopped. Kagome closed her eyes, sadly.

"Your situation is different to Izayoi. She never knew of me or my mother, though haha-ue knew of Izayoi; however, she did not mind my father taking another female." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome found that hard to believe. "Your mother didn't mind your father going off to another?"

"As difficult as it is for you to comprehend, yes, my mother did not mind. She said it was because Izayoi was able to offer my father something that she could not." Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. She wondered what it was that Inuyasha's mother could offer Inu no Taisho that his mother couldn't? Many things went through Kagome's mind.

"Can't you guess what it is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" Kagome looked at him closer.

"This Sesshoumaru is certain he cannot," the Taiyoukai answered. "It was love."

"Love?" Kagome repeated.

"Love," Sesshoumaru had a hardened look on his face, "caused my father to perish before this Sesshoumaru could gain the strength to defeat him. He was my greatest enemy, yet, I did not dislike him. He was the most powerful and it was my ambition to defeat him and become the most powerful." Kagome hugged his empty sleeve once again and leaned her head against the stub of his left arm.

"Do you pity me, miko?" Sesshoumaru looked back at her.

"No, Sesshoumaru, I respect you," Kagome answered truthfully.

Sesshoumaru found that he rather enjoyed the way in which she showed respect to him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cave wall. He took a deep breath, all of a sudden, his eyes flashed open and his muscles tightened. Sesshoumaru moved to a crouching position and gave an elegant wave of his hand. Instantly, the fire disappeared, sending him and the _miko_ into darkness.

"Sesshou-mpft!" Sesshoumaru held his furry tail to Kagome's mouth, silencing her.

"The boars are near the entrance of the cave." He whispered. Kagome stilled and strained her ears to hear the slightest sound. "Hide your clothes," Sesshoumaru commanded in another whisper. Quickly, Kagome leapt to where her clothes lay and picked all of them up and ran back to Sesshoumaru. She did not know where she could hide them, so Kagome stuffed them into the corner of the wall they were sitting against. When she was done, Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by picking her up by her waist and leaping away into the darkness of the cave.

"I never knew you to run from anything," said Kagome, as she watched the cave floor zoom by.

"This Sesshoumaru has no reason to flee from the enemy."

"So, what do you call this?"

"Placing you out of harms way," the Taiyoukai answered gallantly. Kagome thanked that it was dark because she could feel her cheeks burning. Suddenly, the couple emerged out of the narrow passage and found themselves in a cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites decorated this humongous cavern. There were many crystals in the cave that glowed in the dark, casting light to the otherwise pitch black cave.

Taking in his surroundings, Sesshoumaru glanced around the cavern, trying to locate an area where he could place Kagome in safety. It had to also be out of the range of the boars. Then, he spotted it, the perfect place. Without warning, the Taiyoukai leapt and soared high, almost to the ceiling of the cavern. There, he landed gingerly on a ledge. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her feet and on further inspection, found that the ledge led into another tunnel. Without a word, Sesshoumaru spun on his heels and leapt off the ledge, leaving Kagome standing in his white and red kimono.

Kagome watched, as Sesshoumaru soared gracefully down to the floor of the cave, his empty lavender sleeve flapping by his side. Kagome felt sad. It was her fault that he lost his arm. The fact that now the Taiyoukai was protecting her made the burden of guilt even heavier in her heart.

Sesshoumaru landed gently on his feet, but just as he did, he raised his arm and gave his right wrist a flick. A long, neon-green whip shot out from his index and middle fingers and swatted something at the dark entrance of the cavern. Then, the Taiyoukai jumped backwards.

Into the cavern trotted the boar youkai, numbering around thirty to forty. The rumble of their hoofs hitting the floor of the cave echoed loudly. Kagome was so near to the ceiling that the sound was deafening. She clapped her hands over her ears as she watched with anticipation the battle that was to ensue.

Sesshoumaru had jumped some 20 feet from where he had stood, watching as the boars, ugly and foul smelling, encircled him. Sesshoumaru smiled. Gracefully, he moved his right hand past his face, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Now, will you attack me as one or attempt to tire this Sesshoumaru by attacking one by one?"

The boars snorted at him. They raised their weapons; small swords, axes and clubs with stakes run through them. Slowly, the boars closed in on the tall Taiyoukai.

"I see… so you chose the quicker option." Sesshoumaru smiled.

Some boars even scaled up the tall stalagmites. They raised their weapons, ready to strike.

"Humph, die, ignorant fools." Sesshoumaru began to spin on his toes, his acidic whip soared around him, cutting down the boars where they stood. They did not have a chance to attack. The green whip appeared like a light green haze around Sesshoumaru, as he continued to spin. Boars that had not been cut down, ran, hypnotized, into the whip's range, allured by its deathly green beauty. The bodies of the boars were sliced into small pieces. Shreds of skin and flesh were flung all about, while their blood created a small pond of dark thick liquid on the floor around Sesshoumaru's feet.

Before the liquid could touch his leather boots, Sesshoumaru leapt up and saw one boar still alive. It was the only cleaver one that did not approach his spinning whip.

Kagome, who watched the battle, wondered if it could it be called a battle? Given that the boars were slaughtered where they stood, dying before they could even trade a single blow to Sesshoumaru. He was certainly different from Inuyasha, who would have just run head long into the boars with Tetsusaiga held high.

All of a sudden, Kagome heard a sliding sound behind her. She moved to turn, but at that instant, something hit her several times on her back. Kagome found she could no longer move and fell to the ground. _What's happening?_

Sesshoumaru's kimono was pulled off her body and tossed aside. Fear of the unknown engulfed Kagome.

Scaly hands picked her up and she felt herself being lifted and put on a wide and equally scaly shoulder. She saw the back of her mysterious assailant. It looked like she was being abducted by a gigantic snake with the upper half of a human. Kagome tried to scream, but she found that she could not even open her mouth. She could make a soft sound, but that was all she was capable of doing. _Someone help me… anyone… please help me… SESSHOUMARU! Oh, how desperate have I become that I am wishing to be saved by Sesshoumaru! But he did save me once… I hope he comes… please, even if its Sesshoumaru… please help me!_

Sesshoumaru thrashed his whip at the surviving boar. It shrieked as it saw the green whip coming down. In a desperate attempt to protect itself, the boar held its short sword up. But, alas, such a desperate attempt was futile. The Taiyoukai's whip sliced through the blade of the sword, as if it was butter and slashed the boar's body in half, lengthwise.

The green whip recoiled to its owner as the blade clanged sweetly on the ground. Blood gushed out of the boar, as the two halves of its body fell to the floor of the cavern with two small thuds. But, it was then Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's sweet scent had disappeared from the cavern. The Taiyoukai gazed up at the ledge he had left the miko on and leapt to it.

He landed effortlessly on it and saw his kimono lying on the ground, devoid of the human female. Sesshoumaru knelt to the kimono and picked it up. He smelled that she was attacked from behind. He could smell a reptilian scent on his kimono and that it hit Kagome three times on her back. _Her movements were subdued… a snake? Why did I not smell it earlier?_

Sesshoumaru gazed into the dark tunnel before him, his silver hair and golden eyes glowing eerily in the dark. The tunnel held Kagome's scent and that of a very large serpent. The dashing inuyoukai narrowed his eyes and stood up. He stuffed his kimono into his armor and strode into the pitch darkness of the passageway. The sound of a sword being drawn out of its scabbard rang like a death knell through the air.

Light glowed dimly, as Kagome was brought to a fairly large chamber. Finally, she had a good view of the thing that had captured her. It had the lower half of a serpent. Dark shimmering scales covered its lower half, while waves of soft fins lined its back all the way down to its rattlesnake-like tail. However, Kagome cautiously eyed the long and thick looking spines that protruded out of its elbows.

Finally this creature stopped.

She felt the creature take hold of her body and lifted her off its shoulder. Kagome's vision became a blur as she felt herself fall onto what she guessed was a bed of dry grass.

Kagome opened her eyes for the first time and saw in full the creature that abducted her. The creature was more reptilian than man-like. He had a bald head and she saw that his fins started from the top of his head, giving him a Mohawk-like appearance. Its ears were large and very pointy, almost bat-like. It had a hard ridge above its eye giving him the appearance that he had one very large eyebrow. His eyes were very large, suited to life in the dark. His pupils were slits, but his irises were the color of a very light green. His nose was not very pronounced, it was small, but the slits that made its nostrils were long. His lips were thick and scaly.

His body was thick and very muscular. He had hard scales that covered his shoulders, making it appear that he was wearing armor. His chest was bare and covered in light colored scales until his hips. From there, the dark colored scales started from a V shape down his hips.

Kagome stared at this creature, terrified. What was it going to do with her? Was it going to devourer her now?

The serpentine creature lowered it self to Kagome's body. It opened its mouth and hung its tongue down to Kagome's bare skin. _No, please!_

The thin tongue licked her bare skin from her belly up to the valley between her breasts. _Don't. _

The wet tongue slid from one breast to another, tasting her and covering her pure skin in its thick saliva. _Just eat me! Anything but this! _

_Sesshoumaru!_

_Help me, please!_

The serpentine creature reared its body up, a smile of ecstasy on its face, his tongue still touching Kagome's skin.

All of a sudden, a flash of something silver flew past Kagome. The serpentine creature roared loudly and rolled away from Kagome, spitting a warm, thick, liquid all over the place. She felt its spray over her body. Kagome wished she could move. She wanted to know what was happening. _Sesshoumaru? Is he here?_

Soft foot falls approached Kagome. Then, her knight in shining armor came into her field of vision. His long platinum hair was a sight of relief. His royal blue crescent moon made her feel safe once more. Sesshoumaru bent over Kagome, his eyes trailing up her almost naked figure from her feet to her head. At that moment, Kagome did not mind that Sesshoumaru saw her in almost all of her glory. Quickly, Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome on her stomach and hit her back three times in sharp, fast movements.

Immediately, Kagome found that she could move again. She pushed herself up and noticed that she was covered in blood, while Sesshoumaru pulled his white and red kimono from his armor. He pushed it to the miko, who grabbed it quickly, unrolled it, and put it on. She looked around the chamber and saw that the creature had vanished.

"What happened to that… thing?" Kagome asked.

"It has fled… but… it shall return." Sesshoumaru stood up and so did Kagome. He walked up to Tenseiga and pulled the sword out of the wall. Part of the creature's torn tongue fell to the floor. Sheathing it, he walked to the entrance of the chamber with Kagome following nervously behind. As they entered the sheer darkness of the tunnel, Kagome held on to his empty sleeve.

Within the dark tunnel, the couple could hear something slithering along the walls. Kagome breathed uneasily, she wondered if that thing was in the tunnel with them. Sesshoumaru was on his guard. He thought it a stroke of good luck that Kagome could not see her surroundings as the tunnel's walls were lined with snakes.

In the dark they came to a crossroad. Sesshoumaru's memory served him well and he knew which path to take. Confidently, he continued to walk straight on with a nervous Kagome by his side; however, it was then that the Taiyoukai smelled the creature. Quickly, Sesshoumaru spun and grabbed Kagome by her waist and ran into another tunnel. Kagome suspected what was wrong and refrained from asking any questions.

Her unasked questions were, nonetheless, answered when she heard a familiar roar pierce the silence of the tunnel. It came from far behind; anger and rage sounded within its harsh tone.

"MINE, MINE, RETURN MINE!" the creature shouted.

"Do you wish to return to him, miko?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she gave the Taiyoukai an evil glare.

"NO!"

Sesshoumaru continued to sprint through the dark tunnel, carrying Kagome as they were chased by the serpentine creature. Light started to shine far in front. He wondered if they had come to the end of the tunnel. Sesshoumaru put on more speed, leaving the creature behind. Quickly, he and Kagome came to the end of the tunnel and there they found themselves on another ledge. He placed Kagome down.

The pair saw that far below was a huge underground lake.

"I can't believe that such a large lake is located within this mountain." Kagome observed, awed. Sesshoumaru looked behind him, the creature was coming closer. There was no time to admire the underground lake. He studied his surroundings saw that Kagome could make her way down to the lake. _Good, I can have the miko out of the way. I have no intentions of fleeing further._

"Miko"

"Kagome"

"Hm, make your way down. The beast is this Sesshoumaru's prey, leave," said the Taiyoukai coldly. Kagome knew not to argue with him and walked away to where Sesshoumaru had pointed. She looked back and saw the Taiyoukai pulling Tenseiga out of its scabbard. She hitched the kimono up and carefully began to climb down. _I wish he would use my name. Oh well, at least he has the decency to call me miko. When I first met Inuyasha he used to call me 'hey'. _Kagome made her way down a few paces before the creature pushed itself right into Tenseiga's blade. She looked up and gasped. "Right into a sword?" Then, she noticed that the creature's skin was not even cut. "I better get out of here."_ This fight isn't going to be as easy for Sesshoumaru as it was with the boars._

Even Sesshoumaru was a little surprised that the serpent-like creature had charged right into Tenseiga. Gazing at the creature's skin, Sesshoumaru began to gauge his enemy. _His skin is similar to a dragon's, tough almost armor-like… fighting him will be like fighting a dragon._

Sesshoumaru jumped backwards, though there was no more ledge to stand on, only air. The creature smiled at Sesshoumaru thinking the Taiyoukai had just brought about his own defeat. However, to the creature's disappointment, a cloud of mist formed at Sesshoumaru's feet, making it possible for him to stand in the air. Meanwhile, Kagome continued to go further down, putting as much distance as she could from the man-serpent.

The creature hissed loudly at Sesshoumaru, but the Taiyoukai gazed monotonously at his prey. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. The creature slammed its tail at the wall of the tunnel with such force, breaking the rock. It lifted a boulder and threw it at the floating Taiyoukai. Without much effort, Sesshoumaru glided out of the boulder's path. The large rock plummeted to the lake below.

Kagome stopped and looked up, she finally saw that Sesshoumaru was floating in the air, dodging flying boulders effortlessly. "If that thing is throwing boulders, where would it be safer, up here or down below?" Kagome wondered aloud. Though she spoke softly, her words were heard by the two youkai above.

"FEMALE!" the creature cried out in joy. It realized that Kagome was still near and it wished to get her back to its lair. Kagome clapped her hand to her mouth. _It heard me?_

Sesshoumaru was bored with his prey, it was trying to put up a fight, but it hardly entertained him. '_Even my idiot brother is more entertaining,_' Sesshoumaru thought as he flexed his wrist.

His cloud of youki disappeared. The Taiyoukai plunged to the creature, his claws glowing and lengthened. The creature moved its massive left arm in front, exposing the large and thick spine on its elbow.

Sesshoumaru swiped his claws at the bulky arm, ripping it from the creature's shoulder. The creature roared in anguished pain, as blood gushed from the gaping wound. The creature rolled on the ground, hitting itself on the walls of the cave, its tail flailing wildly about. The massive tail came at Sesshoumaru, but he pulled Tenseiga out and in one fluid sweep, sliced part of the tail cleanly off. The creature screamed even more.

The man-snake stopped moving, its chest heaving up and down. Sesshoumaru held Tenseiga up and preformed a wide strike, uttering softly "Meidou Zangetsuha." A large black vortex opened in the air and swallowed the creature whole.

Just as it disappeared into the vortex, the creature grinned at Sesshoumaru. "Female, I still get." Sesshoumaru turned his head, just as the vortex closed. He saw the severed arm transform into a pitch black snake and move quickly down the ledge. His beautiful golden eyes widened. _The creature's body parts can take on a life of their own? _His eyes quickly turned to the severed tail. A serpent's head suddenly burst from the raw wound and lunged at the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru swung Tenseiga in a wide arc, slicing the serpent through its mouth down though its body. Again, another black vortex appeared, swallowing the split serpent and its body. Quickly, Sesshoumaru spun around heading to the ledge.

Kagome was making her way down cautiously. The rock was cold and sharp in places. She did not wish to cut her bare feet open in such a place. Then, the _miko_ heard a sound far above her. Kagome glanced up and saw a long, black, thick thing, slink down from the ledge. Her eyes widened in fright. _Was that a snake?_ Kagome hastened her pace. With the kimono still hitched up, she made her way down, glancing above her, trying to find the thing that slid from the ledge.

She huffed, the cold rock was making her bare feet ache. She looked up and this time, she saw it. It was a large black snake.

"Ahh! Snake!" Kagome moved even faster. She could hear it slithering on the cold rock.

She looked up in time to see it coming nearer. She made a frightened noise. All of sudden, something black fell in front of her. Its body made a loud sound as it hit the cold rock.

Kagome jumped back. It was the snake that was pursuing her.

She looked at the snake, it seemed motionless. Kagome approached it cautiously and edged her way around it looking for a way down. The snake suddenly stood up. Kagome gasped and climbed up the nearest rock. The snake turned to her and spoke.

"Mine… female mine."

"It's the creature?" Kagome asked in disbelief. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru flying down. Kagome saw another rock near her and jumped towards it. The snake hissed angrily at her.

"I'm not your female!" Kagome shouted at the snake.

"You will be mine! Other male will die! Female is mine!" The snake hissed furiously at her. It slithered up the rock and bared its fangs at her. Kagome stood on the other rock backing away. She would rather die then allow the snake to take her.

She came to the very edge of the rock. The snake had slithered all the way up on the rock next to her and was now trying to reach over to her.

Kagome looked up. She saw Sesshoumaru swooping down towards her.

The Taiyoukai quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. However, in his haste to get the miko away from the serpent, his arm accidentally slipped into the folds of his kimono and gripped her bare and warm waist. With no time to correct himself or to think of this wonderful accident, he lifted the miko away from the rock and backed away to a safe distance in the air.

Kagome's cheeks flushed as she gazed up at the Taiyoukai. His face too was slightly colored.

With sinful delight, Sesshoumaru both enjoyed and cursed himself inwardly for relishing the touch of her warm bare skin.

"MINE!" The snake hissed furiously.

"No, mine," Sesshoumaru answered. Now, that really made Kagome's cheeks burn and her heart to flutter. Suddenly, the Taiyoukai softly asked, "Can you swim?"

"Yes"

"Good." Sesshoumaru released his grip around Kagome and she fell, with a shocked look on her face.

"YOU JERK!" she shouted up at him.

As she plummeted to the lake below, Kagome saw the snake launch itself towards her. Sesshoumaru moved to the snake and a large green cloud spewed from his nails, melting the snake into nothingness. Surprising Kagome even further, Sesshoumaru plummeted towards her. _He drops me, now he's going to catch me? I really don't understand this guy!_

Kagome was so very far away from Sesshoumaru she doubted he could catch her before she hit the water, but somehow he managed to put speed into his rate of fall and reached her. Kagome, though still angry with him, held her hand out to Sesshoumaru. He reached for it with his only arm and pulled her towards him, just as he did, they plunged into icy cold water.

Sesshoumaru still held a good grip on her in the water and swam up to the surface, pulling her with him. They came through the water, gasping for air.

"C, C, Co-ld…" Kagome shivered. She and Sesshoumaru rose out of the water and hovered over it, his cloud of youki wafting around his feet. Once it was perfectly formed, they flew to the shore of this cold, underground lake.

The shore of the lake was covered in fine white sand and when Sesshoumaru placed his feet down on it, he felt his boots sink a little into the sand. He placed Kagome down and felt worried, seeing how badly she was shivering. He had no more dry clothes to offer her, as he too was now soaked to the skin. He turned to the large body of water behind him. He needed to warm the miko up or she may die from the cold.

He gazed at the water, knowing there was one thing he could do.

Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the shore. Kneeling down to the icy water, he placed his hand into it. Then, he muttered an incantation. Kagome did not hear his melodious words for she was shivering too badly. Her entire body felt stiff and painful. She was so cold.

Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome and pulled his wet kimono off her. He threw it down on the sand and took off his armor and his own clothes. He conjured another fire and then, completely naked, he picked Kagome up in his arm, with the help of his tail, and walked towards the water.

With chattering teeth, Kagome asked, "W-W-wh-at a-are y, you d-doing the w-water's c, c, cold."

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He continued to walk into the water, going deeper and deeper.

Kagome thanked that she was not completely naked as she still wore her panties. Sesshoumaru had allowed her to keep them on.

Strangely, Kagome could feel warmth and comforting heat beneath her.

Finally the water touched the badly shivering _miko_. She found that the water was hot, just like that of a hot spring.

"T-The w-water?" Still he said nothing. Kagome's gaze softened as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He walked into the water until it covered Kagome's chest before he stopped.

"You need the heat Kagome… or you will die."

"Thank you… Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied, tenderly, once her teeth had stopped chattering. _He finally said my name… it has a nice ring when he says it._

He gazed at her, his eyes frequently moving to her breasts. Kagome noticed this and for some strange reason she did not mind.

"Sesshoumaru… um… thank you for saving me from the creature."

"You are welcome." he replied.

"You know, I still remember the time when you saved me from Mukotsu… one of the Shichinintai. Actually, I was so surprised to see you back then. You were the last person I expected to see in that place," Kagome said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ah, him... Yes, I remember. His poison had no effect on this Sesshoumaru. His toxins were mere child's play compared to the toxin in my own body."

"That is true. I have witness enough of you to never doubt the lethalness of your toxins. By the way, how did that snake come to be… what happened to the snake-like thing?'

"The snake formed from its arm when I severed it. The creature is now dead. I have sent it to the next world," Sesshoumaru answered. "Tell me, Kagome… why do you stay with my brother? Why did you not give yourself to the creature?"

Kagome was surprised by Sesshoumaru's questions.

"I did not give myself to that creature because he was going to take me by force. I want to be loved… not be someone or something's toy, to be taken without affection. I would rather die than to ever allow that to happen to me. I stay with Inuyasha because… because… even though he'll never love me fully… I still care for him… and he and I and the rest of my friends, we have become a family. So, Inuyasha isn't the only person I love, but I love all of my group."

"You love my brother though he hurts you?"

Kagome widened her eyes. She looked away.

"I know… it sounds silly… but no matter how much he hurts me… he's like family to me and I forgive him. I know he can never truly love me… I accept that." Kagome moved away from Sesshoumaru, but his tail held an iron grip around her. She looked up at him as she floated in the water. Sesshoumaru was holding his head down.

"Love… it always makes others suffer… why do you wish to have this feeling?" he asked.

Kagome swam back to Sesshoumaru. Nestling her bare breasts against his muscular arm, she answered, "Because love makes us stronger." At that same time, a burst of heat and so many other sensations ran through Kagome's body. The touch of his skin ignited a fire deep within Kagome that she had never felt before. It was all consuming.

It also kindled something in Sesshoumaru. He turned to her, his body lit with burning desire triggered by the touch of her breasts. Something raged deep within himself as he was slowly losing control of his emotions that he usually kept on a tight reign.

"Stronger? How?" His voice seemed to have dropped an octave.

"Love makes you stronger as a person." Kagome's voice seemed to be affected too.

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand."

"It's something you will understand when you fall in love."

"Are you stronger because of love?"

"In a way, yes… I think I am stronger because of love… but... I haven't become truly strong yet. You become stronger when there is equal love… when love is returned." Kagome gazed down at her own reflection in the water.

Sesshoumaru had a new appreciation for the female beside him. But it was strange, he mused, that Kagome did not know that she was already very strong as a person.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her, swimming to deeper waters. Kagome watched him go with relief; the yearning in her body for him was great.

She plunged herself into the hot water. _What on earth am I doing?_ She came back to the surface and wiped the water from her eyes. _Lusting for Sesshoumaru? He's different… but, it will be like loving Inuyasha… it will be a one way love._

Kagome began to wash the creature's saliva and blood from her body with lips pursed in abhorrence. "Ugh, I can't believe that thing licked me, eww!" She washed herself rigorously, almost wishing to peel her skin away from the vile experience.

When she was happy, Kagome began to swim in the revitalizing hot water. She did back strokes and gazed up at the ceiling high above them.

"This must be the most beautiful place I have ever swam in."

Without her realizing, Sesshoumaru was watching her from his perch on a rock in the lake. _What an odd swimming technique. But there are many things that are mysterious about this miko._ His gaze traveled to her breasts that were visible above the water._ Truly, what have I turned into? A pervert? I cannot tear my eyes from her lovely bosom. How is it that my brother has no qualms in mistreating this lovely creature, this female that even makes this Sesshoumaru's lust come to the surface? Never before has this Sesshoumaru encountered a female that is able to break down my defenses so easily. But I ask myself now… do I truly wish to become my father? To take a human as a mate? I wish to have her to myself, to please her, to make her happy, to be by her side, but am I willing to commit myself fully to this being. She will never be able to produce a youkai offspring. Does this Sesshoumaru wish for hanyou offspring?_

He continued to watch her, his longing for her taste growing stronger and stronger. Kagome was oblivious to what her actions and words had done to him. She had managed to capture the attention of the most illustrious male of that era. She had managed to make him lust for her where other females, human and youkai, had failed. Kagome accomplished all this without even trying.

Kagome stopped swimming on her back and dived into the hot water. She loved to swim and felt free swimming in the lake of hot water. She came back up for air and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. His eyes, she felt were peering into her very soul. He was sitting on the rock, his toned muscles glistening. His silver hair was wet, held down by water, giving him a slick look. Luckily for Kagome, his most private part was covered by his tail.

Kagome watched the tall and handsome lord stand on the rock and dive into the hot water. Swiftly, he made his way towards her.

"I must return this lake to its former self, do you still wish to swim?" Kagome never knew that Sesshoumaru was so considerate.

"Umm… no, you can return it to normal."

"Good, let us swim to the shore, I will return it to normal from there." Together they swam to the shore, Kagome was surprised that she could keep up to the Taiyoukai's pace, but then she remembered, he was missing a limb. When they made it to the shallows, they walked together, Kagome holding her arms over her chest in a modest fashion. Sesshoumaru was inwardly glad that she did so.

"Thank you," he suddenly said. Kagome turned to him with wide eyes,

"For what? I don't think I've done anything for you?"

"No, you have. You are the first female who has not tried to seduce me." Kagome burst out in laughter. Sesshoumaru stopped and gazed, confused at her.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot understand what you find is so funny."

"No, its just I can't imagine females throwing themselves at you!" Kagome still giggled softly.

Sesshoumaru felt a little uncomfortable at her statement. "Truthfully, it happens many times over. It is very annoying. This is the first time this Sesshoumaru has had a normal conversation with a female. I find it most enjoyable." Kagome blushed at his compliment.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, as he continued to the shore. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru happily. She couldn't believe that she provided the Taiyoukai with company he enjoyed.

When they stood at the shore, Sesshoumaru knelt down and placed his hand into the water. A wave coursed from his hand to the far corners of the lake, returning it to a body of cold water.

_The power of a Taiyoukai is truly great,_ Kagome mused. She turned and walked to Sesshoumaru's kimono. Touching it, she felt that it was still too damp to be worn.

"They are not dry yet," she said.

"We will sit here by the shore till they are," said Sesshoumaru, as he sat down on the sand. Kagome walked to his side and sat down.

"So… umm… how are Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"Fine… Rin is growing bigger with each day. I know the day is coming soon that I must return her to a human life." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Children grow up so fast… but with you as a guardian, I know Rin will mature into a fine lady," said Kagome, hugging her knees and drawing circles in the sand.

"What of the kitsune cub that travels with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, Shippou is maturing too. I think he'll be a fine adult… but I can't help feeling that one day soon, he will leave us to learn the ways of his own kind." Kagome gazed up at the crackling fire in front of them.

"You do not wish him to go?"

"No, its just… I've come to love that little kitsune as if he were my own."

"Does the kitsune see Inuyasha as its father?" Sesshoumaru questioned, making Kagome chuckle.

"No, no, Shippou does not see Inuyasha as a foster father… I guess more like an elder brother or a friend. Sometimes I have to punish the both of them when they get into fights. Oh and the tricks Shippou would play on Inuyasha to get even," Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled even more.

Sesshoumaru felt a little confused. "I do not understand why the kitsune plays tricks on Inuyasha. Is not my worthless brother the leader of your group?"

Kagome blinked at Sesshoumaru. "Leader? Well… I guess so… but often the pranks come after Inuyasha has bullied Shippou, beaten the little kitsune, or stolen his food." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He had misjudged his brother's pack. It seemed his brother did not command much respect from others in his own group because he did not bestow it either. Perhaps calling the group his _brother's pack_ was incorrect. Sesshoumaru suspected that the members of the group probably stayed together because of Kagome.

"It appears that you have two children in your group, Kagome."

She chuckled even more, "Yes, sometimes I believe that too!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome. It enchanted him to see and hear her laughter. Kagome stopped laughing and wiped tears away from her eyes, that's when she noticed the Taiyoukai staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No… the sound of your laughter lightens my spirit," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome began to blush.

"Re-really?" she gazed up at him, appearing uncertain. "Um… Sesshoumaru… is it all right if I continue to sit by your side? You're not feeling repulsed by my scent, are you?"

Her words stunned Sesshoumaru. "Why would you think I am repulsed by your scent?"

Kagome hung her head down. "Inuyasha told me… my scent is horrid. I guess youkai do not like the smell of humans."

"My brother should cut his nose off. Clearly, it is not functioning properly." said Sesshoumaru coldly. Kagome gazed up at him, her eyes widened, her heart beating fast.

"Kagome, your scent is pleasing… it is pleasant, very sweet and unlike any other I have come across. Any male who despises your scent should be castrated." Kagome smiled tenderly at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe he actually said that her scent was pleasing and sweet. Sesshoumaru leaned down to her neck and sniffed it.

"Beautiful," he uttered. Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. Her blush went right down to her breasts, something Sesshoumaru prided himself on bringing on. Smiling, he added, "This Sesshoumaru is fortunate to be in the company of a female with such an enticing fragrance."

Kagome's blush intensified. "You pay me too many compliments… your scent is the one that is most pleasing." Now that surprised Sesshoumaru. He sat away slightly and asked, "My scent pleases you?"

Kagome felt so embarrassed. _Why did I have to go and say something like that?_ "Yes," she admitted shyly. Sesshoumaru sat closer to her.

"It pleases this Sesshoumaru to know that." He wondered how much the _miko_ could blush. As it was, her cheeks had turned bright red. His tail moved away from his hip and wrapped around Kagome's waist and brought her closer to the Taiyoukai. It was already dry and warm as it reached around the miko, resting in front of its owner's hip.

"Se-Sesshoumaru… are you comfortable having a human so close to you?" Kagome asked.

"I am pleased to have this particular human close to my person, no other will I allow this privilege." He answered in a regal manner.

Kagome ventured to lean against him, the bare skin of her back touching the bare skin of his front. She felt his muscles become tense for a moment before they relaxed. Kagome brought her knees down and snuggled a little into him.

"This feels really comfortable," she said softly.

"This Sesshoumaru is enjoying this closeness." Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He gazed down into her brown eyes, her vision drowning him. He bent his body so his head came close to hers.

"Kagome, you have captured this Sesshoumaru, body, mind and soul."

Her eyes widened.

"I…" but she was not allowed to speak yet.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to court you."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru, THE Sesshoumaru, the frosty Taiyoukai wanted to court her, a lowly human. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you… you are the finest female I have come to meet. I want you." he replied. Those words made a flame spark deep within her body, spreading from her deepest regions to encompass her whole body. She felt her body flare with want for him. The desired to have him were no other had touched, inside of her, was overwhelming her mind and senses. She wanted him to lick her and taste her. The thoughts of feeling hs bare, muscular body intoxicated her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal. He was very pleased that his mere words could cause such an arousal in her. He bent his head down and latched his mouth onto her neck. That got him a small gasp from Kagome. His tail held her closer, while his hand slid up her side to her breast. He longed to feel her beautiful bosom and now, he finally had his chance. Her breast was warm, soft and supple. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gave a soft mewl. He kissed her neck up and down, and then, seductively, he whispered into her ear, "Will you accept my courtship?"

Kagome's mind was filled with a fog of passion. She wanted him to continue with his attentions. But, his question made her brain function again. She thought of the incident earlier with Prince Hideki.

"Inuyasha will-"

"This Sesshoumaru wants to know your answer… not his."

Kagome gazed deeply into Sesshoumaru golden orbs. "Yes… Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru kissed her lips gently, but Kagome kissed him passionately back. He decided to deepen their kiss. Kagome reached up to his neck and buried her hands in his long platinum mane. She also pushed her self up, further deepening their kiss. Then, she did something that stunned Sesshoumaru. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. His eyes flew open. _What is she doing?_ But he did not wonder about it for too long for he closed his eyes and began playing with her wandering tongue. She tasted him and then pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Kagome pulled away to break their kiss, but Sesshoumaru captured her lips and pulled her back. Then, he performed the same for her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Their kisses seemed never ending. One kiss led to another and another. Kissing became addictive. Finally, they stopped when Kagome pulled away to breathe. Her lips also felt rather numb.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw a very prominent blush coloring his pale features. Kagome leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and continued to breathe.

Sesshoumaru could not believe how marvelous it was to kiss, especially to kiss this particular female. The sensations she created in his body were indescribable. He only wished he had both his arms, so he could feel what it was like to wrap both arms around her.

Kagome turned her head up and gave Sesshoumaru a peck on his chin. That surprised him tremendously. Did she know what it meant to kiss him on the chin?

"Kagome, in Inuyoukai culture if a female were to plant a kiss on a male's chin, it is to inform him that she has submitted herself to his will."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh!"

Then, she felt herself being lowered to the soft sands. Her black hair spread out around her on the sand like a soft, fine, black fan. Sesshoumaru lay on his left side, his right hand gently caressing the fair skin of his intended's face.

"Sesshoumaru…" she uttered his name uncertainly. Sesshoumaru lowered himself to her body and trailed kisses down her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes, as he trailed wet kisses towards her breasts, sending marvelous sensations through her body.

When he got down to one of her breasts, he licked her nipple and played with it with his tongue. His only hand found her other breast and began to gently massage it.

Sesshoumaru loved the feel of her breast in his hand. How it felt, how it was shaped. The Taiyoukai loved everything about her breasts.

His teasing was playing havoc with Kagome's body. She gave a little moan and arched her back. She wanted him inside of her so much and yet he continued to torture her senses with so much want.

Her little moan was the sign Sesshoumaru waited for and he started to suckle on her beautiful nipple. Kagome shivered, as his teeth lightly grazed her skin. He sucked on her breast hungrily and she felt it becoming harder. Then, as she was beginning to enjoy his ministrations to her breast, he let it go and went to the other. As he began to suckle on it, Kagome felt a release, as sensations gripped her body, sending a powerful wave of feelings coursing through her body. She felt her panties becoming drenched in her hot juices.

Kagome's hands were lost in his platinum hair, her fingers entwined in his locks.

Sesshoumaru released her other nipple and sat up. He gazed into her brown eyes as Kagome's hands fell from his hair. However, she reached up again to his cheek and cupped it.

"I love you… Sesshoumaru."

He leaned down to her, "Is this love?"

"This is its most intimate form… I have never allowed any other male to touch me as you have… I love you…"

Sesshoumaru kissed her lightly, once, twice and again they kissed each other uncontrollably, addicted to the other's lips. He pulled away and whispered her name, "Kagome…" Then his hand went down to her panty. Gently, he slipped his hand in and slid it down and cupped her wet crotch. He pulled on the garment and hooked his fingers around the thin piece of fabric and pulled it down. With help from Kagome, he got it off and for the first time gazed at Kagome in all her glory.

He liked what he saw. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You are truly beautiful… Kagome." He nibbled her ear and then went down her body. Using his hand and tail, he pushed her legs apart and then lowered his head to her core and licked up her first release. Her juices were as sweet as nectar, her taste enthralled his senses. He was lost to Kagome, as his tongue began to play with her little nub.

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. Whatever Sesshoumaru was doing to her, it was mind blowing.

Once he had lapped up her juices, he went up her body, the toned muscles of his chest gently caressing her bare skin as he went up. He slid up her body even further, till his length brushed against her womanhood. Kagome gave a gasp. By that single touch, it felt as if her body was on fire, her want of him was great. She wanted him inside of her so badly, that she forgot the world. In her mind, in her heart, there was only Sesshoumaru.

He slid back down, kissing Kagome. Their kiss this time was long. He pulled back up, a thin string of saliva hung from his lips to hers.

"I love how your body responds to my touch." said Sesshoumaru, his voice a deep and raspy whisper.

Kagome held her hand to his mouth, brushing her finger over his lips, wiping the saliva away. "My body seems to come to life by your touch… you only need to touch me and my body pines for you," she replied.

He leaned down and whispered, "I want you."

"Take me," she replied softly. Her thighs squeezed his hips. Sesshoumaru went down to her neck and bit her, but he was gentle in doing it, making sure he did not break her skin just yet. He went down slightly and latched on to his favorite breast, while his hand went down to her nether region: his fingers began to work their magic. Playing, teasing her now very sensitive nether lips. Then, as she gave a mew of pleasure, he inserted one finger into her and began to pump her.

Kagome closed her eyes. His administrations were overwhelming her senses. Quickly, her body released juices and with that he inserted another finger, playing with her opening and pushing them deeper into her. Kagome sighed in pleasure. Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out and reinserted just one, he probed her deep, making Kagome moan loudly. He found that he did not find what he was looking for. _It's gone? But she doesn't have the scent of others on her or my brother… perhaps it was the battles with my brother that she lost it in…. All the easier for me._ He pulled his finger out and moved away from her breasts. Licking his fingers, he gazed at Kagome. She in turn gazed lovingly up at him.

Kagome sat up and held his hand away and kissed him, tasting her self in his mouth. He held her close and she felt his erection against her. Kagome pulled away from his lips, she was about to whisper 'take me now,' but at that moment, her conscience kicked in.

_Is he doing this for a one night stand? Will he still be interested in me the morning after?_ Kagome sat away from Sesshoumaru. He stared at her a little confused.

"Sesshoumaru… I don't know about doing this so soon… I'm not interested in a one night stand… will you still love me after this?"

"A human with morals… a rare thing." Sesshoumaru commented, but his comment made Kagome angry. All the sensations he had worked in her body died away.

"I beg your pardon, but I have good morals. Do you think all humans are immoral beings? Is that why you are making love to me?"

Her sudden change in temper stunned Sesshoumaru. She called what they were doing 'making love' but to him, it was more than that, he was mating her, making her his and his forever. But, Sesshoumaru's delay in answering her question proved to make Kagome even angrier with him. She stood up and walked to her underwear.

"Sesshoumaru, will you take me to the entrance of the cave… I wish to return to my group."

Now it was Sesshoumaru who became angry. "Return to them?" He stood up, "Is this it? Is this the end of our love?" Kagome wore her panty and turned to him.

"To love someone means that you also respect that other person."

"I paid you a compliment, yet you became angry because of it?" Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"That was not a compliment it was more of an insult! You insulted me and my kind. I know a lot of humans who are much wiser than you are! You certainly are ill informed of humans to say that morals are rare in us! Youkai aren't beings famed for their morals either!" The couple glared at one another. Sesshoumaru turned his back on Kagome and walked to his clothes. He wore them, handing his kimono to Kagome. She hesitated at first to take it, but, her body felt strangely cold, so she took his kimono and wore it once again.

After Sesshoumaru had fastened his armor, he grabbed Kagome around her waist and flew up to the ledge and into the dark tunnel. The fire he summoned went out the moment they entered the tunnel. With grace, the couple glided swiftly through the tunnels, but they were silent. Both hurt.

The couple soared into the large cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites. Sesshoumaru descended swiftly and flew to the tunnel that led to the entrance. He finally landed near the wall where Kagome had hidden her clothing. There he conjured another roaring campfire.

"Thank you," said Kagome, but Sesshoumaru remained silent. She went to her clothes and picked them up, they were dry. She turned to Sesshoumaru but saw that he had turned his back on her.

Kagome slipped his kimono off and got into her clothes. When she was done, Kagome picked his kimono up and folded it. Then, she walked up to the Taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru, thank you… your kimono was very warm… thank you also for bringing me back here and for every thing." Sesshoumaru finally turned to Kagome. He took his kimono from her hands and wore it like a coat.

"You are welcome," he answered.

Kagome held her head down. "I guess… I'll get going now… goodbye Sesshoumaru." But she did not go.

"Are you not going?" he asked. Kagome glared up at him and then spun around. Quietly, she began to walk away. Sesshoumaru watched her go, standing where he was until she turned out of his sight at the entrance of the cave.

"I have let her go… yet… why do I feel so much anguish?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. "This is not me…" He gazed at the fire he conjured. _Feeling her, being with her, just having her by my side… it uplifted me… but now, after I had watched her go, why do I feel so much pain? _Sesshoumaru made to go after Kagome. He took a step forward, but stopped.

"What do I truly want? We were about to mate… but… she did not know the significance of my actions… but my words… my foolish words!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at the entrance. Did he want a mate? Could he truly devote himself fully to such a commitment? Was it a responsibility he wanted now? He continued to gaze at the entrance of the cave, loneliness dawned harshly on him. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru yearned for the company of another. Never before had he felt so lonely. His feet moved, bringing the Taiyoukai towards the entrance of the cave.

Kagome walked away quickly from the cave, her heart breaking into little pieces. "I hate myself so much," she muttered. "My stupid pride! Why, why did I have to go and spoil everything?" Kagome climbed up the hill, walking the way she had come.

The ground was soaked, though the rain had stopped a long time ago. Her feet kept slipping on the moist ground, but nothing mattered to her.

_I was waiting for him to say something… I wanted to apologize so much… but, would it have mattered? I am so stupid. I don't deserve someone like Sesshoumaru, he's too good for me._

Kagome grabbed at a young tree and pulled her self up. She finally came to a break in the forest canopy and saw a half moon hanging in the dark starry sky. _He asked to court me, but, after what happened, will I ever see Sesshoumaru again? Perhaps, I can just forget about his request to court me._

"Kagome."

Kagome's breath hitched in her chest. She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru appearing from the shadows. "Sesshoumaru…"

They stood far from each other under the light of the moon. Kagome's heart raced, the words 'I'm sorry,' forming in her mind. Sesshoumaru gazed at her, she was beautiful and even more so, clothed, under the silver light of the moon.

"Are you not still angry with me?" he asked.

"No… I'm sorry Sesshoumaru… I shouldn't have lost my temper…damn my foolish pride." Kagome spoke remorsefully.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. "No, it is not your fault alone. You were right in stating that my knowledge of humans is poor. I admit there is much of your species that this Sesshoumaru has not learnt."

"It takes a very great person to admit their mistakes," said Kagome, her admiration of Sesshoumaru returning tenfold.

"This Sesshoumaru has courage enough to admit when he is wrong," Sesshoumaru replied ever so eloquently. He gazed directly at her and said, "I adore you."

Kagome was stunned.

"I adore you so deeply that this Sesshoumaru knows not the words to describe these new feelings that you have created within me. I want you not for just this night, but for all the days of my life," Sesshoumaru admitted.

Kagome closed her eyes sadly. She knew she could not keep him company for all the days of his life. "I am human… are you sure? My lifespan is short, my company with you will be brief, are you sure, Sesshoumaru, that you want to love a human?"

"All I know is that I wish to bind my life to yours and no other," Sesshoumaru replied. "You called what we were doing 'making love' but to me, it has a deeper connotation. When youkai mate, especially to one we have deep affection for, we bind our souls to our mate. My father and mother did not share this bond… but my father shared it with Izayoi. I want to share this bond with you. This Sesshoumaru wants no other."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, startled by this new information. "Me?" she asked. Sesshoumaru walked to her, his kimono billowing behind him, fanned by the gentle forest breeze.

"Would you be willing to become my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome gazed lovingly up at him. She loved him so much, even if her lifespan was short, she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." Then, for the first time, she saw Sesshoumaru smile. His smile made him so handsome that he took her breath away.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. He held Kagome at the hollow of her back and pushed her closer to his person. He leaned down, kissing her sweetly on her lips. Their kiss deepened quickly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss Sesshoumaru passionately. After awhile, their lips parted, but they continued to stand closely to each other.

"I love you Sesshoumaru… I said it before and I mean it, each word."

"This Sesshoumaru loves you as well, Kagome… there is no falsehood in my words," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome gazed up into his golden orbs and saw so much love in them.

"What should we do now," she asked him in a whisper.

"Let us return to the cave," said Sesshoumaru. The couple rose in the air, his cloud of youki forming at his feet as they flew backwards into the forest. Sesshoumaru did not take his eyes off his mate. Something stirred in him that he had never felt before, a warm feeling that enveloped him, filling him. He never knew how empty he had felt. Now, for some strange reason, Sesshoumaru felt complete.

It only took a little while before they returned to the cave, the fire he had conjured was still lit. Gently, the couple landed on the floor, continuously kissing. Sesshoumaru pulled away, throwing off his kimono. He also took off his armor, knowing it had many sharp points on it. He then returned to Kagome, his tail holding her on her back while his arm went under her top. He kissed her neck, while his hand for the first time felt her bra. He didn't like it much, desiring instead to feel her bare breasts. Kagome's hands pried at the folds of his _hada juban_ getting it to open and roamed his chest, feeling, touching, caressing.

Her touches were driving Sesshoumaru to the brink of his self control. Feeling him had rekindled all the arousing sensations in her that he had earlier ignited. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"How do you get this thing off your lovely breasts?"

Kagome chuckled at him. She pulled off her blouse and turned around, "like this." She pushed the hooks apart and then pulled the bra off. Slowly, she turned around, exposing her breasts to him. Her nipples were standing upright, waiting for him. Kagome returned to Sesshoumaru and slipped her hands into his under kimono and slipped them off his broad shoulders. Softly, she began to kiss Sesshoumaru from his shoulder down to his chest. Kagome took one of his male nipples into her mouth and sucked on him. It earned her a low growl full of enjoyment. Her tongue moved circles around his nipple, as her dainty hands felt his muscular chest becoming stiffer under her attentions. She pulled away, and at that moment, Sesshoumaru pushed her to the ground, getting on top of her. He lowered his head to her bosom and greedily latched on to one of her breasts. Sesshoumaru sucked hard on her nipple, getting a sigh of pleasure from Kagome. He let go of the nipple and began to lick the breast all over, tasting her beautiful skin.

Sesshoumaru, not wanting to ignore her other breast turned and gave that one the same attention.

Kagome felt how wet her panties had become. She was soaking wet and longed for his length to enter her. Kagome writhed under him, her want of him was so great that she needed to be released from all the sensations he was evoking inside of her body. Sesshoumaru sat away untying the straps of his hakama; when it slipped down his thighs, she saw how red his length had become. Then, he pulled her panty away while she removed the skirt.

Kagome lay herself on the floor, spreading her legs open. She wanted him so badly. Sesshoumaru crawled to her and positioned himself at her entrance. He took hold of his member and pressed it against her hot and wet core. Kagome mewled in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru began to play with her, but he also wondered how long he could keep himself under control, he needed his release soon. He continued to play with her, rubbing himself in circles at her entrance. It was like he was torturing her, but what sweet torture it was. He felt her hot juices flow onto him. Sesshoumaru moved his length in just a little and pulled out again. Then in again; this time deeper.

Sesshoumaru felt how very hot and wet Kagome was. Again he pulled out of her and then went back slightly deeper into her. Kagome closed her eyes, her breathing became short. Sesshoumaru readied himself for the real thrust. He seated himself at her entrance and pushed himself torturously slow into her, then he pulled himself slowly out of her. His slow movements earned him the sweetest little moan from Kagome. But then, in one quick movement he pushed his hard member into her, embedding himself fully into her tight, slick sheath.

Kagome screamed. It felt so uncomfortable having all of him within her. It was as if she was going to be torn in half, but at the same time, feeling him inside of her felt so good.

She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru gazing down at her. "Did that hurt tremendously?"

"Not really, it was just really uncomfortable," Kagome replied. All of the sudden, Kagome noticed that speaking became very difficult. Sesshoumaru was motionless for a while, giving Kagome time to adjust to the discomfort. Slowly, he started to rock himself inside of her. The discomfort slowly went away, replace by such pleasure that she had never felt before.

Kagome gasped for air. Breathing was now a very hard thing to do, as she was drowned in pure unbridled pleasure.

The sound of her gasping for air was like beautiful music to Sesshoumaru. Her hips started to follow his dance. It was then that Sesshoumaru began to up his pace, her walls tightening around his member hungrily. Kagome arched her body, she wanted him deeper. Faster, Sesshoumaru pumped her; he could feel his end coming. He thrust faster and faster into her, creating such powerful sensations that Kagome had never before experienced.

Kagome moaned loudly. Her lust filled voice intoxicating Sesshoumaru's senses.

Then, Sesshoumaru felt his release as he pushed himself deep into her, his eyes closed. His climax sent shivers through his godlike frame. Kagome made a sound as she felt his hot seed pouring inside her. Slowly, he continued to pump her, knowing her climax had not come yet.

"Sesshoumaru… deeper," Kagome pleaded. She liked how he went deep into her just now. He obliged and thrust deeply into her.

Their dance turned slow and deep. He pushed himself deeper, feeling her walls constricting around his member. After his fourth deep thrust, Kagome experienced her orgasm. She arched her back, her hips thrust up towards his, making his length plunge deeper into her.

Kagome released her breath and went back down, panting. He stayed inside her, watching his beautiful mate rest beneath him. Once Kagome's breathing became even again, Sesshoumaru asked, "Shall we go again, koi?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Yes,"

Sesshoumaru began to rock his hips against hers, his member moving back and forth inside of her; her slick walls trembling around him. This time they climaxed together in symmetry. As his seed poured into her womb, he bent his body, biting her neck, making Kagome yelp in pain. A small amount of her warm blood dripped down her neck, but most of it was drunk by Sesshoumaru. After taking a gulp of her blood, he licked her cut clean and whispered, "Now, you are mine forever."

Sesshoumaru pulled his member out of her and licked her core clean. After which, he took his kimono, which was laid by his mate's side and wrapped the garment over their bodies. Kagome was so tired, but she still had the strength to push her self up onto Sesshoumaru, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Rest mate… sleep. You were wonderful… this Sesshoumaru has never felt so many beautiful emotions for another being as I do for you."

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru, "My Sesshoumaru, my dear husband… you make me feel so loved… at last I know what its like to be loved in return."

"Hush now, my beloved wife, sleep… I will guard you through the night."

Kagome closed her eyes, falling into the most peaceful sleep she had ever experienced.

**Returning to the morning after….**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got up and together moved behind the wall that the couple now found to be extremely useful. Wearing his kimono, Sesshoumaru emerged from behind the wall and collected Kagome's clothing as well as his _hakama _and _hada-juban_ and returned behind the wall. Together, the couple dressed back into their clothing. When they were done, they emerged from behind the wall. With love and care, Kagome assisted Sesshoumaru with putting on his armor. After he tied his obi and pushed Tenseiga through it, Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand and together they walked to the entrance of the cave where two humans, a nekoyoukai, a kitsune, and a hanyou, awaited them.

Sesshoumaru appeared at the entrance first, then shyly beside him, Kagome. Her friends gazed at the couple, unsure of what to think. Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru and opened her mouth, "Every…"

"This is low, even for you, you asshole," said Inuyasha angrily, his back turned on the couple. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him, while Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara gazed apprehensively at Inuyasha. "I can't believe you would stoop so low, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half-brother, while Kagome emerged from behind her husband.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shut up wench! I don't want to hear your voice… I can't believe you would give yourself to him… Keh, what can I expect… did the same with Kouga didn't you?"

"Inuyasha how can you say that! Kouga and I are just friends!"

"Yeah right, gee then I wonder why he calls you his woman!" Inuyasha shouted. He turned around and glared at his brother. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Who is Kouga?"

With a big smile on her face, Kagome explained, "He's an Ookami! He's really nice… a little like Inuyasha, but he's kind and saves me a lot."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome jumped and clung onto Sesshoumaru's tail.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru called out his brother's name without using any insults for the first time. "I have taken Kagome as my mate… perhaps it is foolish of this Sesshoumaru to hope, but we wish you to accept our union."

Inuyasha began to laugh.

"You… Sesshoumaru… take a human as your mate?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You actually believed his lies? Hey, Sesshoumaru since when do youkai devote themselves to one mate? We youkai just please ourselves with humans and then we go off on our merry way. Kinda like what the old man did with my mother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, while his aura appeared crimson around his body. Kagome stood away from Sesshoumaru and shouted at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, stop it, you don't know what you are saying! Your father loved your mother!"

"AH, Shup-up wench! Like you know anything about that matter!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when Sesshoumaru held his hand up. The red aura around his body faded away while his eyes returned to their normal hue. "It is no use explaining things to him, Kagome." She gazed sadly at Sesshoumaru. He turned to his mate and gave her an understanding look before he turned his gaze, cold, at Inuyasha. "You should listen to Kagome… she knows more than you, worm."

Anger overcame the hanyou. He pulled Tetsusaiga out of her sheath, the sword transformed immediately; growing seven times its original size in width.

"Kagome, go to your friends, you will be safe with them," said Sesshoumaru, who also pulled Tenseiga out of its scabbard. Kagome ran past him, but stopped and turned, "I'm sorry he's being this way."

"I suspected as much, beloved. Go," Sesshoumaru replied gently. Kagome ran from Sesshoumaru towards where Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were. They watched her come to a stop in front of them.

"Everyone," Kagome began slowly, "my union to Sesshoumaru is true. I love him and he is my husband… will you believe me. I didn't do it because-"

"Kagome-chan," said Sango with a smile, "I know you are not that sort of person. You wouldn't do things like that… and Sesshoumaru isn't an irresponsible male… But, do you really love him?"

"Yes, Sango-chan. Sesshoumaru makes me feel so loved and cherished. It is all I ever wanted." Kagome replied, holding her hands to her heart.

Miroku stepped closer to the miko. "Kagome-sama, if he makes you feel cherished, then I accept your union. For any male, whether human or youkai, if he is able to make his woman feel cherished, then it proves that he truly loves her. Congratulations. I am glad to finally see you happy."

"Miroku-sama… thank you," Kagome replied happily with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Sango leapt to Kagome and so did Shippou.

"Kagome-chan, I am so happy for you. You finally found love!" said Sango, happily.

"Kagome, I'm glad that Sesshoumaru loves you. That idiot Inuyasha only makes you sad! Be happy Kagome! Be happy!" Shippou cried into Kagome, as he hugged her.

"Everyone, I'm so happy, thank you!" said Kagome, as she embraced all of her friends. Far behind her, Sesshoumaru was glad that at least her friends were willing to accept their union… now, for his brother.

Inuyasha observed their interactions and became even more furious. How dare _his_ friends say that he only made Kagome sad? Inuyasha never thought that he made Kagome sad, perhaps only when they had their arguments. The way Miroku, Sango, and Shippou spoke, anyone would think that he _actually_ mistreated Kagome.

"Oi! Who's side you on!" Inuyasha shouted at his friends.

Miroku called out, "Kagome-sama's!"

"Traitors!" Inuyasha replied. But, he had to snap his attention to the front, as he parried a strike from Sesshoumaru's sword. The two swords clashed loudly, sending the two brothers jumping back.

"Hey, if you want to prove your innocence, you're sure doing it wrong! Attacking me only proves you're using Kagome in some sick plan!"

"This Sesshoumaru never waits to be attacked."

"Keh! Eat this you ass!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga down, unleashing a single wave of youki towards his brother. Sesshoumaru jumped easily out of its destructive path. The wave of youki crashed into the cave, causing its front to collapse.

"Keh, I know what you're doing Sesshoumaru!"

"Really, interest this Sesshoumaru."

"You're using Kagome to get to me so you can finally claim Tetsusaiga! You still desire father's sword, more now that I have made it even more powerful! Yeah, I am the most powerful, probably even more than the old man!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at his boastful half-brother. "Inuyasha, you truly are an idiot and it is your foolishness that lost you Kagome. She is worth more than your sword."

Kagome gazed lovingly at Sesshoumaru. _He has truly matured as a person. Sesshoumaru..._

Miroku came to stand by her side. "Kagome-sama, you have truly picked the better man."

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha shouted as he glared furiously at Miroku.

"Damn those ears from hell!" said the priest. Kagome winced, "Should you really be saying that?"

Seeing that Inuyasha had become distracted, Sesshoumaru leapt silently to his brother, his sword held above his left shoulder.

"DAMN YOU MIROKU, JUST YOU WAIT-" With a swift stroke of the sword, Sesshoumaru knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's grip. The sword returned to its normal appearance as fell some ten feet away.

Sesshoumaru pressed Tenseiga's blade to Inuyasha's neck.

Staring defiantly at the Taiyoukai, Inuyasha said, "Keh, Sesshoumaru what are you gonna do, huh? Have you forgotten? Tenseiga can't kill!"

"I have not forgotten, pest!" Sesshoumaru answered callously, "I have no intentions of killing you… for now." The brothers glared daggers at each other. But, suddenly, Inuyasha leapt away.

Using his tail, Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's ankle and pulled him down. Inuyasha fell spread-eagle to the ground. It was as if Kagome had just given him the 'sit' command.

Sesshoumaru leapt to his brother and drove Tenseiga's blade into the sleeve of Inuyasha's fire-rat robe and into the ground. Then, Sesshoumaru placed his foot on the hollow of Inuyasha's back, keeping his brother planted to the ground.

"Get your filthy foot off me, you swine!" Inuyasha shouted. He flailed his feet up and down and tried to grab Sesshoumaru's foot with his free hand, but the Taiyoukai placed more pressured on the hanyou's spine, making him freeze.

Kagome moved towards to her husband, her friends following close behind her.

"You worthless bug, how dare you say that you have surpassed father! You have not even surpassed this Sesshoumaru! Father would have never allowed himself to be subdued so easily."

"Think again, jerk!" Inuyasha answered and held his hand out. "Tet-su-sai-ga!" His sword responded to his call, flying straight towards him, but, unexpectedly, the sword flew to the hand of another. "What?" said Inuyasha, startled.

Kagome was standing beside Sesshoumaru, holding her hand over his larger one that gripped the Tetsusaiga. The sword, for the first time, did not repel his touch. "Kagome," said Sesshoumaru, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to allow you to hurt my husband. I helped you wield the Tetsusaiga long ago and I can help him do it too!" She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "You won't hurt him, right?"

"No," the Taiyoukai answered.

Kagome pulled her hand away from his. The barrier did not react to his touch, it was a sign that Tetsusaiga had accepted the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru twirled the sword around and drove it into Inuyasha's other sleeve.

The others were surprised by Sesshoumaru's actions. He truly did not want to kill his brother, this time around. They watched Kagome step away from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sango, though cautious of the Taiyoukai went to her friend's side.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT KAGOME! You gave Tetsusaiga to SESSHOUMARU! I knew it, I knew it! What the hell did you do to her, eh?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

Kagome took a deep and calming breath. She needed to remain as calm as possible in order to make the hanyou see that she truly loved his elder brother. "I already told you Inuyasha. Now, please listen to what Sesshoumaru has to say."

"Like I got any other choice!" Inuyasha replied ruefully.

Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru and gave him a slight nod. He turned to his brother and began, "As I said, you miserable worm, this Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome as his mate, out of her own free will."

"You expect me to believe that you, who famously hate humans, took one as your mate! Yeah right, next you'll tell me Naraku has given up evil!"

Kagome closed her eyes in disappointment. "Its true, Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru proposed last night," then gazing at her husband, she continued, "and I accepted him. He did not bewitch me or anything… though he showered me with love."

"Love? Impossible! This guy can't love. He's a cold hearted bastard, the same as Naraku!" Sesshoumaru had enough of his brother's mouth and stepped on his head, pushing Inuyasha's face into the ground.

"You're wrong, Inuyasha," Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru stepped away, allowing his brother to hold his head up.

Kagome took that opportunity and continued, "Sesshoumaru isn't like Naraku at all. If he were, Tenseiga would have never worked for him."

"Kagome, do you know what you're doing? This is Sesshoumaru! This is the bastard who tried to kill me on numerous occasions! And how many times did he try to kill you? Are you stupid or mpft!" Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha's face smack into the soil again.

"That mouth of yours is as vile as ever!" Sesshoumaru commented. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Sesshoumaru turned and gazed at Kagome.

"Please, let him up… I have to do this," Kagome said solemnly.

"Kagome-chan you don't have to!" said Sango, quickly.

"Your friend is right, beloved," said Sesshoumaru, softly.

Kagome shut her eyes in grief, "This has to be done." She spoke somberly.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru moved his foot from Inuyasha's head and pulled Tenseiga from the ground and sheathed it. Then, he pulled Tetsusaiga and held it, the sword's barrier no longer repelling the Taiyoukai.

Inuyasha sat up, his face stained with dirt.

"Inuyasha, if you utter a single insult to my mate I will have no qualms of using Kaze no Kizu on you." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only reply.

Kagome stepped forwards, her hands clasped together at the level of her chest. "Inuyasha… yesterday after I went away, I realized that you could never truly love me and that my love for you wasn't really true love."

"But, I do love you, I love you very much. I love you as Kikyou and I love you as Kagome too!" Inuyasha replied, heartbrokenly.

"You can't love both of us at the same time!" Kagome yelled.

"But, you're both the same! How can I not love both of you!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome was on the verge of tears. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her waist, and leaned towards her and uttered, "Beloved, enough. Inuyasha is too far blinded by his own foolish selfishness. He can never see you that you are indeed a different person." Kagome could no longer keep her tears from falling and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's fur.

"What you mean different person? Kagome and Kikyou are the same! She's Kikyou's reincarnation! She's Kikyou! Anyone who looks at them will know they are the same person!" However, then Inuyasha found that everyone, including his friends, were giving him dirty stares.

Miroku walked composedly to the hanyou.

Standing in front of his friend, they silently stared at each other.

THUNK!

Miroku had whacked Inuyasha's head with his _shakujo_ staff. "My dear friend, you are a blind fool! Kikyou-sama and Kagome-sama are complete opposites! Not only are they different in looks, but in personalities! They are two different women even though they share the same soul!" Then he hit Inuyasha's head again.

"Hey, stop hitting me." said Inuyasha, covering his head with his hands.

"Ah, I feel so much better to finally get that out of my chest." Miroku commented with a smile.

"I'm glad for you," said Inuyasha, curtly. He looked at Kagome and his eyes widened. For the first time, he saw Sesshoumaru appearing gentle as he held Kagome and tenderly patted her hair.

Inuyasha felt bad. He saw Kagome holding on to Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, her face still buried in it. He knew that Sesshoumaru never permitted anyone to touch his furry tail as he hated getting the scent of others on him.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome lifted her head away from his brother's mokomoko and gazed up at Sesshoumaru. Then, in the most gentle of actions, Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead down to touch Kagome's. Softly, his brother uttered, "Everything will be right, trust me, my love."

Inuyasha watched the couple, wondering if he had wondered into some dream. Here, in front of him, Sesshoumaru was displaying something he never showed anyone – his gentleness.

Inuyasha turned away. At that moment, he realized all their words… he had lost Kagome and Sesshoumaru was correct, she was worth more then Tetsusaiga. He turned to the couple and saw Kagome smiling at his brother, her eyes full of love for him. There was even a gently smile on his brother's face.

"Hey… Kagome…" Inuyasha called out, his face turned away. But, there was no hate or anger in his voice, "You really love this guy?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, her eyes still lingered on Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha bit on his lower lip, "Then… I guess…" he turned and saw Kagome looking at him, she seemed different. Maybe it was Inuyasha's imagination, but somehow, Kagome appeared more beautiful. "It's all right… I'm glad you love him and are happy. Hey, Sesshoumaru, you really, truly love her, right?"

"Yes. In one night, Kagome taught me what love is, showed it to me and I was able to love her back," Sesshoumaru answered, gazing tenderly at Kagome.

"Yeah, for Kagome, that's something that's possible," Inuyasha replied. "Make sure you take care of her. If you ever hurt Kagome, I'll make sure to kill you."

"You can try," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru, "Does that mean that you accept us, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah, I accept the both of you," Inuyasha answered gruffly. Unexpectedly, the next moment Inuyasha found that Kagome had flung her self at him. She hugged the hanyou, saying, 'Thank you, thank you so much, Inuyasha, that means so much to me!'

Sheepishly, Inuyasha replied, "Keh, human females, always so emotional." Kagome laughed, got up and returned to Sesshoumaru's side. Inuyasha got up and was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru was holding Tetsusaiga to him.

Inuyasha approached his brother and took his hold of his sword, "Don't you want it?"

"I have no need for it." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But, now that you have a human mate, you might want it. After all, that's why the old man made Tetsusaiga."

"You have more a need for it," said Sesshoumaru, "Without this sword, you will not be able to control your youkai blood. Tetsusaiga belongs to you."

"Thanks," said Inuyasha uncomfortably. He was so sure Sesshoumaru would want the sword. "So, Kagome, what are you going to do now? You are his wife. I don't think you can stay with us anymore."

"I haven't thought about that yet," said Kagome. She gazed up at Sesshoumaru and that's when a thought occurred to her. She turned back to Inuyasha. "For now, I'll go with my husband to join his group. Why don't we all meet under the _Go-shimboku_ in a week's time?" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "We will have to visit my family Sesshoumaru."

"It is only right," he replied. Kagome then turned to her friends, "Everyone, let's have a picnic under the _Go-shimboku_."

"Ah, we have not had one of those picnics in a long time. I shall make sure to bring something special!" Miroku replied.

"Mmn, I'll cook a Taijiya favorite!" said Sango.

"Hey, Kagome..." Inuyasha froze at the glare that Sesshoumaru gave him. The hanyou gulped loudly and added, "nee-san."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome answered sweetly, oblivious to what just occurred.

"I'd like some ramen. The curry flavor you brought that day was really good."

"All right, curry flavor it is!" Kagome replied happily.

"Kagome, come, we should go," said Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a little sad, "Bye everyone, I'll see you all in a week."

"Bye, Kagome!" Shippou called out.

"Good luck Kagome-chan, I'll see you soon," said Sango, trying her best not to cry. She couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad.

"Till then, Kagome-sama," said Miroku.

Inuyasha forced himself to smile at Kagome, "See both of you soon."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and as his cloud of youki formed at his feet, the couple rose gracefully into the air. Swiftly, they flew away. Miroku turned to Inuyasha while the others watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome fly out of sight.

The hanyou held his head down. "Man… I'm such an idiot."

"That you are, my friend."

"I lost the most precious thing in the world…"

"It's too late now, Inuyasha. You had her for a long time, but you did nothing to show her any love. That is why you lost her. Grieve, my friend, grieve, but next you meet Kagome-sama, greet her with a smile. You owe her that," said Miroku, in a very levelheaded way. To Inuyasha, at that moment Miroku truly acted like a wise and pius Buddhist priest. The hanyou wondered what else would surprise him that day.

**One week later …**

It was a sunny and balmy day. The breeze blew gently and continuously. In all honesty, it was the best day for a picnic. Under the ancient _Go-shimboku_ sat Sesshoumaru and his pack. Rin, in a pink sun dress given to her by her grandmother from the future, was helping Kagome to place all the bento boxes packed with food on the mat that they had just laid out. Kagome was dressed in a blue and white checkered sun dress and wore a wicker hat with flowers on her head.

Sesshoumaru picked up a rice ball and sniffed it, "Mmm, this has salmon in it." Kagome chuckled at her husband, "Dear, if you wish, you can have that one now."

"Do all the rice balls have filling in them?" He asked before taking a bite.

"No, only the rice balls in that box," Kagome answered.

"Uwah! Kagome-sama did you cook all this food?" Jaken asked, staring at the five large bento boxes on the mat.

"Yes, but I hope it's enough," Kagome answered as she sat next Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha eats a lot, so does Shippou and Miroku-sama,"

"Haha-ue, what is this?" Rin was holding a Styrofoam cup with a lid on it.

"Oh, that's your uncle Inuyasha's ramen, make sure you keep that away until all the food in the bento boxes have been eaten." Kagome advised her daughter.

"They are here," said Sesshoumaru, licking his fingers clean. Kagome stood up and saw Sango carrying a pot, while Miroku was carrying several parcels wrapped in lotus leaves.

"Kagome-sama!" the Buddhist priest called out, as he waved happily to her.

Shippou and Kirara came running into view, then Inuyasha, walking slowly behind them. "Hey, Kagome-nee-chan, did you bring the ramen?" He called from a far.

Sesshoumaru stood up as their guests came to the mat, "Good afternoon Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango said politely, while Miroku said, "Wonderful weather for such an occasion, isn't it?"

"Indeed," the Taiyoukai replied.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I brought the ramen, but you can only have it after all the food in the bento boxes had been eaten!" said Kagome, strictly.

"Wha! No wonder you married him, you're as cold hearted as he is!" Inuyasha raged.

"SIT!"

BOOM!

Acting as if nothing had happened, everyone sat down on the mat. "ITADAKIMASU!" The group chimed as one before they started to eat.

"Oh, Miroku-sama, these grilled fish are excellent!" Kagome commented after tasting Miroku's fish.

"You are most welcome, Kagome-sama,"

"Haha-ue, I love these chicken balls. Can Rin have more next time we visit obaa-sama?" The little girl asked, holding a skewer to her mother.

"Of course Rin." Kagome replied.

But on the ground, behind the group, still lying spread eagle, Inuyasha moaned, "Everyone is so mean to me."

THE END!

* * *

A big thanks goes to my proofreader, Eve, for taking her time out to correct all 47 pages of this one-shot.

I hope you have enjoyed the story. This is officially my longest one-shot story. Okay, I know most of you out there would be asking, "Wait! What happened when Sesshoumaru brought Kagome to meet Jaken and Rin," and "What happened when Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to her time ?"

Um, yeah, I decided not to write that because I wanted this story to be a one-shot, and not another multi-chapter story. But, I would like to hear if you, the readers out there, want to know what happened, and if you think the whole 'Sesshoumaru brings Kagome, his mate, to meet his pack – and then – Kagome taking Sesshoumaru to her time' plot has been over done.

The above is one of the reasons why I skipped writing those parts for this story. I was afraid that those parts might have made my one shot too long and too boring to read.

I would love to hear your comments.

Advi.


End file.
